


Назад не повернёшь

by Luchiana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Frenemies, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: "Приходи сегодня, Эрик. Мы давно не виделись".Сообщения от Чарльза всегда были кратки и о главном.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier





	Назад не повернёшь

— Ты ведь знаешь Эрик, мне вовсе не нужны мои способности, чтобы понять, о чем ты думаешь. Потому что ты все время думаешь об одном и том же.

— По-прежнему строишь из себя всезнайку, Чарльз?

— Когда же ты поймешь… Вместе мы добились бы всего. Добились бы мира для всех мутантов.

— Так присоединяйся ко мне, Чарльз. И вместе мы всего добьемся.

Профессор пристально посмотрел в глаза сидящему напротив него мужчине и обреченно покачал головой.

Официантка принесла два бокала, покосившись на неуместный в таком заведении головной убор, деланно улыбнулась и поспешила убраться обратно за стойку, почувствовав недоброе.

— Мы говорим о разном, Эрик. Все, чего я хочу, — это мир, в котором мутанты смогут жить свободно.

— Я мечтаю о том же, Чарли. Неужели ты мне не веришь?

— Верю, Эрик. Но мы по-разному понимаем, как должен выглядеть этот мир. Я добиваюсь равенства, а ты жаждешь господства.

— Ты сам говорил: мы — новая ступень эволюции. Выживает сильнейший, то есть — лучший. Разве это не закон природы?

— В мире миллионы существ, Эрик, которые стоят гораздо ниже нас на лестнице эволюции, но они никуда не делись. «Выживает сильнейший» — это оправдание труса, который боится другого.

Всегда мягкий, Ксавье говорил сейчас жестко и отрывисто, словно отчитывал одного из своих учеников за недостойный поступок. Эрик давно уже не был мальчиком, имел свою голову на плечах и научился слушать только себя. И только этот телепат, не имевший — благодаря шлему Шоу — возможности залезть ему в голову, умудрялся как-то на него воздействовать.

— Я не передумаю, Чарльз. И это ты тоже прекрасно знаешь. Я построю мир, в котором мутанты будут жить так, как они того заслуживают. И тебе — тебе! — Чарльз, больше не придется прятаться. Никому не придется!

— Если ты не заметил, Эрик, я уже давно не прячусь. Мир изменился за эти годы. В правительстве мутанты занимают важные посты, моя школа стала довольно известной, мутанты все смелей заявляют о себе.

Уязвленный, Леншер промолчал, занимая рот виски. Огненным, хотя и не таким пылающим, как огонь внутри.

— Еще не поздно одуматься, Эрик. Никогда не поздно.

Пустой бокал глухо стукнул о дерево, с тихим шелестом рядом опустилась купюра и немолодой мужчина в странном шлеме неторопливо покинул кафе.

Чарльз действительно знал все, о чем думал Магнито. Но вряд ли он догадывался о том, что думал все эти годы Эрик Леншерр.

Поздно. Давным-давно уже поздно. С того самого момента, когда проклятая пуля разделила их путь надвое.

— До встречи, друг мой.

«До встречи, мой друг».


End file.
